


One More Time

by Maleclightwood_bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst, Break Up, Confused Alec Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Past Smut, Post-Break Up, Sad Alec Lightwood, Sad Magnus Bane, Sad Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Warlock - Freeform, more like during break up, shadowhunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maleclightwood_bane/pseuds/Maleclightwood_bane
Summary: knowing that this could be the end Magnus smiled, at least he got to kiss Alexander one more time, at least he got to see his pretty blue eyes... just one more time.or Magnus is insecure and Alec is confused, eventually it ends badly.





	One More Time

Magnus Bane was a simple man, he just wanted someone to love and never leave. Obviously his emotions were not meant for the life he followed, his immortality made his lovers grow old and die before his eyes as he watched still trapped inside a twenty year old Magnus's body. Although when he met Alexander Lightwood he knew everything was about to change for better or for worse. He knew he was falling for the younger man ( was he even a man yet?) when the shadowhunter had shared his strength with him just a few hours after meeting the older man, something most shadowhunters would never even think of, even Alexander's own parents and parabatai, Jace Wayland( who reminded him of a certain Will Herondale). When Magnus had gone through all the trouble to get Alexander into his arms, and he finally achieved his shadowhunter, he vowed to himself he would forever be Alexander's for better or for worse. 

He learned a few years later that it would ultimately be for worse, when Alexander( who insisted he call him Alec again) started going out way too often to just meet up with Jace and Izzy. Magnus could feel the ache in his chest every time he bit over another persons marks on his shadowhunter's neck ( was he even his anymore?). Magnus could feel the tears fighting their way up after every fight or argument that ended in Alec leaving like Magnus knew he would one day for good, he couldn't let that happen it would make him too vulnerable. He had made a decision, it was time they split up, what were they anymore anyways? Magnus could feel the tears falling down his face probably ruining the makeup that covered his caramel skin.

He sighed and looked over at Alexander who was getting ready to go, his tight clothes only reminded Magnus of the many times he assured Alec that he was perfect and he would never leave him, and here he was about to do just that. Magnus looked up just as Alexander was zipping up his black boots. Alexander looked over at Magnus and gave him a small smile, his bright blue eyes looked more dull then they had in years, or maybe this was the first time Magnus had noticed too busy reflecting on his relationship that was falling apart. Alexander noticed the tears and walked swiftly over to where Magnus was sitting on the dark green lounge couch they had put in about two years ago, when the relationship was just flirty smiled and blushing faces that hid insecurities. Alexander keeled over by Magnus putting his hand on his warlock's face trying to ask what was wrong as Magnus knocked his hand off his face tears now streaming down his mouth produced sobs as he decided this was the end, they were over. He watched as Alexander took his hand and put it over his heart telling Magnus to breathe and mimics the shadowhunter's heartbeat, Magnus smiled if this could be his final moment he would stay here as long as he could, as his breathing calmed down and his heartbeat stopped pounding Alexander's face softened. 

"Magnus, Babe what's wrong?" Alexander asked softly, "what's wrong?" magnus asked himself "we're not going to last much longer and I'm going to miss you and I don't want to miss you I want to get over you like I did with Etta, and Ficus. I don't want to miss you it hurts too much" went around in his head repeating as Alexander held him trying to coax words out of his boyfriend, he knew Jace and Simon were waiting for him. then Magnus looked up at him and he decided that Jace and Simon could wait, his boyfriend was breaking and Alec didn't know how to help. 

"Magnus please talk to me baby, I don't know what's wrong with you please come on magnus" Alec pleaded his voice was soft but also had a bit of worry laced between his confusion. Magnus could see he was confused through his furrowed eyebrows and trembling hands. Magnus didn't want to answer his dear Alexander because that was the final break the walls around his heart could handle. Magnus sobbed as Alexander soothed him by kissing his head, once upon a time this was him to Alec and he knew he should say something maybe this was all just a big misunderstanding. maybe the smell of someone else on Alec was jace or Simon, maybe clary. How could he kid himself Alexander didn't love him, he didn't care at all, why would he. 

"I don't think we should continue this" Magnus muttered tears he refused to let their way down his cheek just stayed in his eyes blurring up Alexander's crying face, Alec was a good actor, he wasn't in love with Magnus no one could love Magnus he's been told this many times by his step-father, by past could've been lovers and maybe- friends who left right after seeing his cat eyes and watching him use magic but Alexander was never like that he could never leave magnus but he was about too, he had too. He knew this was going to be one of the last times he would see Alexander as his so he took it in. He watched Alec's sparkling blue eyes draining even more after Magnus' words. He knew this would be one of the last times to touch Alec to see his face when he was his so he touched Alec's shoulder and then his cheek wiping away tears as Alec starts to talk. 

"M-magnus what do y-you mean, why are you doing this baby?" Alexander asked the tears were streaming down his face, they probably both looked like giant messes. Alec looked over at Magnus curled up on the bed and sighed tears were still streaming down his face. He waited patiently as Magnus caught his breath. The warlocks real eyes were showing which made this all even worse Alec realized Magnus was really serious, would this be the end? Where would Alec go? How could he live without Magnus, he's had him since he was 18 and now being 23, he had done his final stages of growing up with magnus, was this when he would have to leave the nest and fly. No, Magnus wasn't actually breaking up with him not after all the work put into this relationship, he defied the clave for magnus, kissed him in front of a whole wedding ceremony, his own wedding ceremony to a girl no less, Lydia Branwell, Alec's best friend within the clave along with Clary, Jace, and Isabelle. Oh by the angel what would they say about this they all had spouses and loved one's alike, he would be the only one without his one true love, Magnus who was currently talking fifty miles a minute, Alec snapped Magnus out of his thoughts and told him to talk slowly.

"I just don't think we should keep this up, obviously I love you I always will but if you want someone else I can go, here have the loft to yourself, I'll go back to London for a while get everything out while i'm gone okay Alexander..." Alec was shocked, speechless all the same "okay well I should g-" Magnus started before Alec interrupted.

"Don't you dare leave me right now Magnus Bane!" Alec practically yelled, it stopped magnus cold for a while before he could make a portal Alec grabbed him and kissed him with a fury and passion Magnus hadn't felt for a while, a year at least . Alec smiled and pulled him in for another kiss turning them to the bedroom but Magnus stopped him, Alec had already thrown his black trench coat off somewhere, leaving magnus in a button up cobalt blue dress shirt, his necklaces were going every which way, his hair probably looked nothing different. Magnus smiled sadly.

"Alexander no. We can't keep this up, I love you darling but you have someone else and I'm sorry for standing in you-" Magnus started before he looked over at Alec's confused face he started to talk again but then Alec decided it was his turn to talk. 

"What do you mean somebody else... Magnus there's no one else but you baby" Alec said sternly and confused, he watched as Magnus turned from confused to happy and smiling, Alec could feel the tears rolling down his face as Magnus went to apologize. Did Magnus really think Alec would cheat on him after all he had been trough with his dad, did he really think he would do that to Magnus. Apparently he did as Magnus went from happy to sad, he couldn't believe he had accused Alexander so quickly. 

"I'm sorry alexander it's just the bruise the other night-"Magnus started and Alec started to laugh" that was Jace, we were sparring and he jokingly said he'd make a mark where you could see it apparently he actually did" Alec explained and Magnus lightened up, he smiled softly at Alexander "I'm sorry darling I can't always jump to conclusions." Magnus explained, he was still smiling largely at Alexander (his Alexander) 

"It's okay Magnus but you can't just repress it all until it explodes why don't you get ready and you can come meet Jace and Simon with me, we were just going to town anyways" Alec explained, maybe he was with Izzy and Jace all the nights he went out Magnus thought, maybe they could fix this, maybe Alexander would not leave like Magnus almost did, maybe Alexander Lightwood would not break his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic... how was it?


End file.
